themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Randalf
Jimmy Randalf 'is considered the protagonist (along with fellow character, Koby Dominic) and poster child of the Brutal Fists franchise. Inspiration Judging from his appearance, aside from being the Ryu of Brutal Fists, Jimmy Randalf is based more on Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury/King of Fighters and Cody Travers from Final Fight as well as Kyle Travers from Final Fight: Streetwise. The themetic elements of his characterization appear to be inspired by Fight Club, making Jimmy akin to Tyler Durden, a character from the aforementioned story. Storyline Brutal Fists The intro shows Jimmy Randalf working out at a local gym and then shows Jimmy in an underground fighting match against someone before cutting back to the workout session. As Jimmy Randalf steps out of the gym later, he receives an invitation to the Brutal Fists tournament from a fellow workout enthusiast. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Jimmy Randalf is an everyday brawler in search for a good fight. He began fighting at age 17, when he got himself into Mixed Martial Arts. While clearly not in UFC, he spends time in centain places ranging from gyms to underground fight clubs." Gameplay He is the great offense for reason above he using Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) at gived strength, he goes doing for UFC, however, he goes to underground fight clubs. Jimmy Randalf was take brawler in everyday in search for a good fight. He is strong even is Pit Fighter (except Koby), Jimmy was good reason above the strongest to became the UFC fighter. Jimmy haves MMA to fights in the underground before goes to the UFC. Movelist Special Moves * '''Punching Wave: Jimmy emits an energy wave at his opponent. * Spinning Back Kick: He spins around himself kicking his opponent two times. * Double-Leg Takedown: He picks up his opponent by two of his/her legs and slams him/her to the ground. * Sprawl: He counterattacks his opponent's attack and slams him/her to the ground head-on. * Kick Shot: He kicks up, making a spherical energy shot that flies at his opponent. Secret Technique * Round This!: '''He does roundhouse kicks in 3 times and then emits an energy wave at his opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * '''Roundhouse Crescent: Jimmy brushes his foot on the ground and then roundhouse kicks. He creates an energy crescent that flies at his opponent and cuts his/her torso off. * Lost Your Head?: Jimmy runs towards his opponent and tackles him/her to the ground. He punches him/her in the face repeatedly and then ends it all by bashing his/her head to pieces with two of his fists together. Sequences Battle Intro Jimmy cracks his knuckles and his neck and says, "You better make his interesting for me." as he gets to his battle stance. Victory Pose Jimmy dose three punching jabs at the air as he faces the camera. Then he kicks the screen, cracking the camera lens. Embarassed, Jimmy places his hand behind his head and says, "Oops! My bad." Arcade Jimmy Randalf/Arcade Trivia * The man Jimmy fights in his BF1 arcade mode resembles Sagat of Street Fighter fame, only without an eyepatch. Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:BF playable characters